


the nature of inviting

by magisterequitum



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magisterequitum/pseuds/magisterequitum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he texts her at 2am months later asking to come up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the nature of inviting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abvj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abvj/gifts).



"I'm an idiot." is what he says when she opens her door.

Her cellphone's in her hand where he texted her saying he wanted to come up, and her hair's looped in a messy bun at the base of her neck, the wide slope of her old college shirt slipping down her shoulder, and the kitchen light she leaves on casting pale stripes across his skin.

"An idiot about coming here at two am, Harvey? Yeah sure" Donna crosses her ankles, one foot rising on her tip toes. She goes for humor because his face is too serious. She knows it's not a medical emergency because he wouldn't have texted, and if it's work he would've called or said something else.

"About not seeing you." Dead serious, hands shoved in his pockets, face slightly downturned but eyes directly on her. His hair's mussed, gel long since given way to his fingers tunneling through if she had to guess.

She shakes her head. Her throat suddenly seizes up and she's so mad at him suddenly. Now, he picks now at two am and months after things had finally returned to normal. "No."

"Donna."

"Harvey-"

"Donna," and his hands slide out of his pockets to rest against the wood grain of her door's entry.

Swallowing, she looks down at her feet for a second and then back up at him. She parts her lips, licking against the dryness of them. "You really want to do this now?"

Harvey blanches, pulling back a bit, his head raising away. He looks contrite and shocked, as if he'd not thought his plan all the way out, and she can see him shutting down, see him reading the selfishness in his actions.

Donna reaches out before he can pull away completely, closing her hand around his wrist and tugging him back towards her. "No, don't." She inhales and fixes him with the firmest look she can manage while standing in her night clothes. "What do you want to say? Why did you come? Why now?"

His apple's adam dips in his throat. This is the closest they've stood to one another in months. "Because I realized I'm an idiot."

She can't help the laugh that escapes her lips. "You already said that."

His mouth quirks too, but he doesn't stop. "Because I realized it's not fair for you to wait for me."

Teeth grind and her mouth tightens, the little smile that had been there gone. She narrows her eyes, annoyed at his accusation. Irritated that he can see what she's tried to hide.

He twists his hand until their fingers are entwined, no longer her's just holding his wrist. "And because I realized I don't want to wait."

It's probably the worst declaration she's ever received in her life. She should hit him for his arrogance. She should close the door in his face. She should chew him out with her best lines that she can come up with. She should tell him it's too late, she doesn't love him, she's never loved him, anything cruel to make him go away.

"Donna," and it's almost a whine, a plea, her name.

She rolls her eyes and tosses her head, feeling her hair start to slip out of the elastic. "What?"

"You're everything."

She should close the door and go inside and go back to bed and tell him to go and she'll see him tomorrow maybe. She really should.

"Harvey," Donna sighs and her hand in his reacts nearly without her permission, pulling him closer so she can lean up and put her mouth on his. She'll make him talk tomorrow when he buys her a bagel for breakfast. She's just a bit tired of running circles around and lying. Neither of them are very good at it.

He smiles into her kiss and steps on her feet.


End file.
